How Things Should Be
by SunshineCaroline
Summary: Just a little One-Shot goodness! Edward's jumping to conclusions and it all boils up to a side of Mr. Cullen we've never seen before. A very dominant side that one Mrs. Bella Cullen happens to like very much...


A/N: I'm back

A/N: I'm back! This is oh I don't know, my 5th or 6th fanfic account? (Silly me always forgetting those gosh darn passwords..)

Anyways I'm not exactly sure what to make of this. It's 4:49 in the morning and my first attempt any type of smut, so I guess all I can say is: please be kind. :D

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Let's not kid ourselves now, of course I don't own anything.

Something had changed between them.

Edward had pushed it to the back of his mind for quite a few weeks. It was easy to block out his own thoughts when he could hear everyone else's but he couldn't- no, he wouldn't- ignore it anymore.

Some ten or so odd years had passed since he'd changed her, and he couldn't have been any happier. She would be his Bella for all eternity, and there was no other thought that made him feel like his long dead heart could beat again.

Yet still, something was off.

He was sure he was overreacting, worrying over nothing even, a trait Bella frequently teased him for; but Edward not worrying was like Alice not shopping. It just didn't happen.

Edward gazed intently at Bella as she glided into the room. She had adapted well in 10 years. He sometimes couldn't believe that she had transformed from the fragile, clumsy girl he would have give up eternity for into the even more beautiful (if that was possible) immortal goddess he was for some reason deemed worthy enough to gaze upon everyday of forever.

He chuckled lightly at his own thoughts, causing Bella to smirk at him as she made her way to the couch across from him. The white eyelet dress she wore looked tailor made for her. The bodice outlined her thin frame and the knee length material settled gracefully around her as she curled up on the couch, a copy of _Wuthering Heights _clasped between her beautiful fingers. Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a lazy ponytail, a few tendrils had fallen out here and there, but he was still able to see the glorious, taut skin of her neck…

That's what wasn't right.

Ten years ago his Bella would have dropped her book at the sight of him, ran over to where he sat and curled her body around his, pressing herself as close to him as possible.

And now, now she didn't even speak a word when she came into the room he was in, instead of a passionate kiss he was given a smirk and then practically ignored.

_What had happened? _He wondered, wishing for the millionth time that he could hear her thoughts.

_Had her feelings changed? Was she suddenly realizing just how long forever meant? What had he done to make her feel that way? What could he have done to prevent it? God be damned if he could just hear her thoughts-_

"Edward!"

Pulled out of his frantic thoughts he heard the definite _crack! _as the arm of the couch splintered into thousands of pieces.

"Esme's going to get you for ruining her couch, _Edward_." Bella spoke, not even glancing up from her book.

He looked up surprised. The condescending tone in her voice was all Edward needed to hear to know that his thoughts had been right.

His Bella would never have patronized him like that. She would have rushed to his side to help him, see if he was okay, and clean up the mess.

This was not his Bella anymore; and that was all it took to push Edward over the edge.

In a flash of color he grabbed her up and in a matter of seconds he had her back flat against the wall of their cabins living room. He attacked her mouth furiously, quickly abandoning it and moving to her jaw, neck, and throat each time kissing or nipping at the skin harder than the time before it.

Bella gasped as his teeth grazed sharply against what had once been a pulse point, and this only encouraged him further.

If Bella didn't want an eternity with him anymore than so be it, but for just once he was going to be selfish and have what he wanted. He'd be damned if it wouldn't hurt like hell once she was gone, and he would most certainly go the Volturi the minute she left him, but for now he _needed _this.

He needed to be with her one last time. His Bella was still in there somewhere and maybe he could find her, somehow…

"Edward!" She moaned as he bit harder on the long since active pulse point.

"Quiet." Edward ordered as he ripped her dress down the front, leaving her clad in nothing but her undergarments. He was surprised to hear his own voice so demanding, but other things quickly overshadowed the thought.

He slammed her back against the wall, her head cracking the mirror that was behind her, sprinkling bits of sparkling glass into her hair that had long since fallen out of its ponytail holder.

"Mmm" she groaned as her head cracked the mirror, tangling her fingers through the copper mess that was his hair. He kissed down her chest, to her navel, all the while his hands squeezing every curve of her body so tightly that it was certain even her granite skin would be bruised by morning.

"I said _quiet _you damned woman," He growled slamming his hips into her own.

She writhed beneath him, grinding her hips into his, causing him to moan in return.

In another flash of color he had them in the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed, harder than necessary, and yet again, not caring.

He pulled off his own shirt and jeans, and he stood there in his boxers, his eyes roaming over Bella with a look so ravenous that she squirmed beneath it.

Edward pinned himself atop her, squeezing her wrists so hard he heard a quiet "Ow" and he almost loosened his grip, but the hunger for her body once again took over.

Ripping off the fabric that covered what he wanted most, he took another moment to greedily devour her body with his eyes. "Edwa- Edward _please_." She pleaded, arching her back so that their bare chests grazed against one another.

Soon his boxers were gone and he hovered over her, breathing in rough gasps of air that he didn't even need. He teased her entrance, grazing over it with his tip and then pulling away. Edward loved nothing more than watching her writhe beneath him. "Please Edward, I'm begging you, I just want…" "What do you want you wicked creature? What?" He growled as he sucked on her neck, continuing to tease her.

"I want _you_."

It had never felt more fulfilling to be inside of her. His arms squeezed around her mid section and Edward watched as her head rolled back exposing the magnificent skin of her neck. He pumped harder into her, feeling her hips buck in movement with his, her nails digging furiously into the skin of his back.

Edward ambushed Bella's lips with his own, tugging at the skin of her bottom lip. He kissed all over her neck and without warning bit down on her collarbone, bringing her to her peak. She screamed out in pleasure and Edward reached his own peak seconds later. He gradually slowed his pace, dragging out their climaxes for a long as possible, before collapsing beside her.

She rolled over and draped herself across Edwards's chest.

"That was amazing," She said, smiling at him, her hair ruffled with bits of glass still reflecting in it. "You out did yourself Mr. Cullen."

_Why was she being like this now? Is she just trying to spare my feelings before she leaves?_

"God Edward, cant you ever just stop thinking?" Bella glared at him playfully. "I'm not going anywhere."

She curled herself to his form as close as she could get.

"I just knew I could never get you to be like _that _without a little encouragement. Or would it be discouragement considering the means?" She giggled, laying her head back on his chest.

"Bella do you have any idea how worried I've been? Terrified that you were going to leave me, that you were unhappy with me? That I wasn't taking care of you and making you happy like I promised to do?"

"Well then, I'm terribly sorry for causing you any heartache. Perhaps you should teach me a lesson?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Edwards face broke into a grin, and he softly kissed her lips. "I suppose I will Mrs. Cullen, I suppose I will."

_Now, _Edward though, _this is how things are supposed to be._


End file.
